Full moon rising and a Witches hanging
by nightwolf93
Summary: Thorn looked at the man before her his green eyes boring into her as his snow whit hair glowed in the full moons light. Now all she could do was watch in horror as death came in the form of his wolven fangs.
1. Chapter 1

Full moon rising and a Witches hanging

I only own my Ocs now R&R please!

Chapter one New Guy

Mayer Corey sat in his office humming a merry tune. It hade been a good year so far and business hade been going good for the town now that they where hosting a museum on the late Ben Ravencroft who not just a year before tried to rule the world using Sarah Ravencroft his ancestor who was a very powerful witch. Many fans came and a few detectives came in order to find him but he knew that none would succeed. After all he was trapped in that old spell book but it was destroyed by fire.

But that wasn't all. Oakhaven was now the official home town of there locale and newest most popular band the Hex Girls. Now a great hit to the media.

He smiled as his assistant Miss Thornton came in she was a young women with long brown hair and eyes around five ft 2. Looking for a little extra to attend collage and he was all too happy to give her a job to help. She was quit qualified smart quick wit and a all round good assistant to help him deal with town affairs. All she needed to do was help schedule appointments and sort paperwork.

She smiled as she stopped at the door "Mr. Corey a man is here to speak with you about buying a bit of land so he could move here." She said.

He nodded "Alright send him in."

She nodded and blushed slightly as a young man in his early twenties walked in. He had snow white hair green eyes and a good sized build. Wearing a white shirt under a brown jacket a worn blue jean pants held up by a belt and Ozark Trail boats which where commonly used in construction Businesses such as Construction, Lumbering, and on Oil rigs. Buy the look of his hands he'd wager that Construction was his trade.

He smiled jovially and stood up walking around his desk "As a new citizen of Oakhaven allow me to be the first to welcome you to Oak haven. I'm the Mayor Tom Corey and this is my assistant Lora Thornton. Now what can I do for you my boy?" he said holding out a hand.

The man smiled and shook his hand and answered with a thick Irish accent which caused his assistant to redden "Names North McCloud I've been looken around for a home and spotted that Old mill down by the creek. I thought I might see about buying it." He said.

The Mayor looked shocked "The Old Smiths Mill? Why on earth would you want that old place? The foundations alright but the ruff and floors have long rotted to the point I'm about ready to condemn it." He said.

The Irishmen laughed "Well I've always been found of fixing up old places and it would be somethen to do during my spare time. So can I buy it?" he asked.

Tom looked at him for a minute slightly hesitant before sighing "Well if you're sure. But tell you get approval from me and a inspector your not aloud to move in." he warned.

North nodded "Alright. I can stay in the small cottage right next to it tell it's good and ready to move in." he said.

He nodded "Alright let me get the papers." He said as North sat down.

End chapter

This is a Halloween special I hope to complete before Halloween is here so heres to hopen now review please!


	2. Authors note

Sorry but this is not a chapter but a very important authors note.

High everyone. This is night here just to let you know I'm not dead or whatever but… let's just say things haven't been to good lately. I've gotten into collage and I'm taking some courses but that's not why I've stopped writing. A LOT of my family has died over the last two years most of them being this year the most resent being my Papa Carl my grandpa on my dad's side and my cousin/ nephew. Ayden was just a week away from being born but… we don't know how he died he just…sigh. Its times like this that make you think.

Makes you think about everything you have and how grateful you are to have them and just yesterday one of my Uncles mother passed…

But until I've gotten everything in my life together and this damn depression I'm in leaves. I won't be updating anything. But I will be taking down Wolf of Hellsing to be rewritten seriously the grammar sucks, New Breed which will be going into the think tank tell I Figure out what to do with it or maybe put it up for adoption as I have lost interest in Air Gear, and one of the Tiger Strips story's I'm probably going to keep the original and delete the second version.

So for all that have read my storys sorry but… I just lost it. That will to write something anything! So to all you reveiwers I am sorry and hopefully I will get out of this funk I am in. Tell next time.

Nightwolf93 out.


End file.
